Request for supplemental funding to cover a portion of the cost of X-ray lamp replacement for computed tomography system. I am requesting $15,000 supplemental fund to replace a vital component of the instrument, which is essential to accomplish specific aims of the grant DK121017 (7/1/2019 ? 6/30/2021). I have an active NIDDK grant in which I propose analysis of bone microstructure using micro computed tomography (mCT). The mCT instrument is in the lab of Dr. Lecka-Czernik, who acts as Co-Investigator on my grant. At the time of my grant submission, I was not aware that the X- ray lamp for the mCT would expire before it is needed for my experimental work. Thus, the replacement cost was not included in my budget. The X-ray lamp replacement has been previously covered by funds awarded to another NIDDK grant (R01 DK105825) with Dr. Lecka- Czernik as PI for consortium operating mCT. This grant is currently in no cost extension status and will be submitted as competitive renewal. Independently, Dr. Lecka-Czernik has submitted NIH R01 in the last cycle with a line item for the lamp, but even if successful, funding would not arrive in time to address the goals of my grant (DK121017-01) before is due for its own renewal.